


Swear Me To Your Service

by WildCard_0



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Body Worship, Can you roleplay as yourself? Apparently these two can, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Foot Massage, Post-Calamity, Prince Consort Link, Queen Zelda, Roleplay, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 13:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12233721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildCard_0/pseuds/WildCard_0
Summary: “I’ve seen you training with the other soldiers. Your skill and constitution are bested by none. I wonder…” she leaned in, cocking her head as she eyed his body hungrily. “I wonder what it would take to leave you breathless.”





	Swear Me To Your Service

Zelda was exhausted. 

Not as exhausted as she’d ever been-- after all, she’d once collapsed in the Spring of Courage trying to awaken her power. And then she’d fought a ceaseless battle with the Great Evil for a hundred years. But if she was anyone else, she’d be long asleep by now. But she wasn’t anyone else; she was the Queen of Hyrule, post-Calamity, and it seemed like there was an endless string of tasks that demanded her undivided attention. 

Not that she was capable of giving it at the moment. 

Amalie had been speaking non-stop since they left the Great Hall and Zelda couldn’t for the life of her remember a single word. The methodical clicks of her assistant’s shoes against the stone floors, eased her into a dreamlike state even as she walked. 

“And lastly,” Amalie summed up, as they arrived at Zelda’s room. “Lady Riju is expected to arrive by mid-day tomorrow, so you should be prepared to speak on trade with her people. I’ll have the information sent to your room by sunrise tomorrow.”

Zelda held back a sigh, only experience saving her from the unsightly reaction. 

“Thank you Amalie. I appreciate your diligence. Perhaps an itinerary is in order as well. I fear the day has drained me and something may slip my mind tomorrow.”

“Of course, Your Majesty.” Amalie nodded understandingly and tucked the stack of parchment sheets under her arm. “Will there be anything else?”

“No, that will be all. Sleep well.”

“Thanks you, Your Majesty. And you as well.” With a curt bow, Amalie turned on her heel, leaving Zelda alone for the first time all day.

But though she was tired, Zelda hesitated at her door for a long moment. Her hand rested on the vaguely familiar handle. It looked just like the one on that had adorned her door since childhood, but the metal was fresh, not worn from the constant handling of maids and guards. It was like the castle overall. The same as before the Calamity, and somehow, completely different. 

The mournful thought slipped from her mind however as she opened the door, brightening at a familiar sight. Life post-Calamity did have it’s highlights. 

Her window was open wide, a warm breeze coming in from the coast. And sitting with his back against the frame, one leg hanging lazily over the edge, was Link. It was an unexpected treat, to see him so relaxed, staring out at the fields surrounding the castle, a half eaten apple resting in his hand. 

As she closed the door, he turned to her with a smile and hopped down, quiet as the night, setting the apple on the frame.

“It’s late,” he observed, closing the gap between them. 

“It is. I’m sorry, I know we had planned to meet for dinner tonight, but the rebuilding is going much more slowly than it should be. And the royal coffers are still recovering so it seems we have little choice but to delay renovations to the North wing…” 

She trailed off as his hand cupped her cheek, guiding her eyes to his.

“It’s alright, Zelda. I’m not upset. But you need to take a break. No more talk of the palace of your responsibilities, at least for a few hours, alright?”

She let out a long sigh, feeling some of the tension in her shoulders melt away at his words. She wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning in for a chaste kiss.

“You’re right. I should know better than anyone that forcing something does not always work.” 

As she let her fingers ran along his back, her memory caught at the feeling of the material. Sure enough, he was wearing his Champion’s Tunic, the deep green reminding her of times long past. 

“I wasn’t sure you still had this,” she remarked, toying with one of the sleeves playfully. “What had you feeling nostalgic tonight?”

His rough fingertips ran along the curve of her face and when she looked up at him, she noted the pink tinge on the tips of his ears.

“I was actually hoping… that you would indulge me. Princess.” He used her own title almost conspiratorially, his voice dropping below his normal range as he lifted her crown from her head and rested it on her desk.

“Is that so?” she asked, curious and excited at the prospect. “And what would you have of your Princess, sir Knight?”

His eagerness was apparent, but she could see him restrain himself, falling into his protector persona. Without a word, he extended his hand to escort her to the bed. She forced down a teasing smile, trying to remember how things had been a lifetime ago, before Link’s presence was as essential to her as breathing. She took his proffered hand and he guided her to their bed, releasing her as she sat on the edge.

He kneeled before her, head and eyes lowered to the ground and Zelda had to admit, it was erotic in its own way; seeing her brave warrior subservient at her feet. 

“May I, Princess?” Link asked, his voice quiet and respectful. 

Even without knowing exactly was he had in mind, she knew her answer. 

“You may.”

Link reached out, finding her right ankle from beneath her swathe of skirts. Gently, he drew it towards him, his clever hands working on the buckles of her sandals. Once he had freed her, and carefully set the shoe aside, he set about his task, strong hands pressing into the tight spots at the arch in her foot. 

Zelda bit back a moan of pleasure, as his thumbs pressed up the bottom of her foot from heel to toe. He continued the motion, focussed solely on his task without complaint or comment and it was utter bliss. Every so often, she felt his nails rake down the sides of her foot, sending a jolt of pleasure straight up her spine. 

Zelda hadn’t even been aware her eyes were closed, her head lolled to the side, when she felt his warm lips against her ankle. Her eyes shot open to look down at him, but he was already lowering her foot to the floor, reaching for its twin. She almost thought she’d imagined his touch, but no. She knew his games too well. 

Beginning again,he carefully stripped her of her left shoe and set to work massaging. His fingers worked tirelessly on her, soothing muscles she didn’t know she had. Again, the slow and intentional rake of his nails excited her; made her crave his touch somewhere much less mundane. 

Tentatively, she reached out with her right foot, resting her toes against his knee. She felt him pause momentarily before returning to his task without a word. Smirking, Zelda inched her toes along the inside of his thigh, letting her toes brush ever so lightly along the hard length in his pants. 

In response, Link drew her leg to his lips, biting down lightly on the joint at the inside of her ankle, trying to bury a moan of pleasure against her skin. Unwilling to let him retreat back into teasing her, she pressed her right foot more solidly against him. But it seemed teasing was her Knights plan, as he shifted away from her touch, prostrating himself before her.

“Forgive me, Princess,” he intoned, as if he had made a most egregious offense. “I know not my place.”

“You are forgiven, good Knight,” she began, extending her leg so her foot pressed against the centre of his chest. “So long as you continue.”

“Princess?” he asked, his voice hesitant as his chest heaved. 

“Come closer, my Appointed Knight. I would have you... if you would have me.”

He licked his lips as his fingers started drawing complex patterns on her calf. Yet still, he hesitated. 

“I cannot…”

“You should not, perhaps,” she conceded. “But you want me as badly as I want you. I could feel how excited you were at the prospect.”

He blushed at her words, and Zelda made a note to be more vocal in the future. Apparently, this was something he enjoyed.

 

“I’ve seen you training with the other soldiers. Your skill and constitution are bested by none. I wonder…” she leaned in, cocking her head as she eyed his body hungrily. “I wonder what it would take to leave you breathless.” Link gasped at the suggestion, his nails digging into her skin.  
“Kiss me again,” she ordered, nodding to her leg, and always the good soldier, he began slowly kissing up her leg, his tongue darting out to lick at her soft skin along the way. He moaned against her, shifting closer on his knees. 

“How long have you been dreaming of this? Of me beneath your clever tongue?” He bit down again at her words, drawing a curse from her. Eager, Link set her left leg over his shoulder and pressed back the hem of her dress, moving to her right side. 

“Though I doubt it was my legs you were thinking of.” His hands gripped her thighs, pulling her closer to the edge of the bed and she let out a quiet gasp of surprise. He looked at her again, his eyes wild with want.

“Now, now then,” Zelda managed to get out, mastering her voice. “It seems you have a dangerous side. It seems as though rules do not so easily restrain you.” 

“My only aim is to please you, Princess,” Link said. “Please. Tell me what it is you wish of me. I am yours to do what you wish.” His hands kneaded her dress, the fabric pooled around her mid-thigh. She could feel him trembling with want.

She bit her bottom lip deliberately, smirking at his whimper. 

“Touch me.” She rested a hand between her hips, over her dress. “Here.”

Link was on her again in an instant, desperate to please. One hand slipped under her skirts, as the other came around to her lower back, urging her still closer to the edge of the bed as her legs spread for him

“Sweet Hylia,” he gasped as his fingers brushed over her damp panties. “Are you always so wet?”

“Only when I think of you.”

He pushed back her skirts, finally marvelling at the sight of her writhing beneath him. He shifted in close now, all pretense of professional distance gone. 

“Princess… may I taste you?”

She nodded eagerly, lifting off the bed so he could slip her panties down her lean legs. She noted how, rather than setting the panties aside, he stuffed them into his pocket. But her teasing question fell away as his mouth found her slit, his hot tongue working up to her clit. 

“You taste beautiful,” LInk marvelled, using his fingers to spread her wide for him. She gasped at the sensation of the cold air followed by his hot mouth. “I’ve wanted this for so long…” he trailed off as he slid one long finger inside her. She moaned, twisting her head into the covers as he lapped at her tenderly. 

And then-- curse him-- he pulled away and she could have killed him if not for the fact that his finger kept moving inside her. 

“Princess? Please. Swear me to your service.”

Now that was unexpected. 

“Now?” she asked, surprise pushing into her thoughts beside her arousal. 

“Yes.” He added a second finger and curled them to brush along that perfect place deep inside her. “Please.”

“Alright,” she promised, bucking into his touch. “Just don’t stop.”

He tasted her on his lips, fingers slowing as he looked at her expectantly. Zelda’s mind raced for the words she’d spoken so long ago, hovering just out of reach. Then, as his thumb brushed her clit, the words came back in a rush.

“Oh Hero of Hyrule, chosen by the sword that seals the d--arkness...” her words faltered as his lips returned to their tasks. His fingers sped up as a reward, but the action only made her memory harder to hold onto. 

“You have-- ah! -- you have shown... unflinching bravery and... skill in the face of darkness and…” her words came in a jumble, the meaning almost lost to her needy body. His offhand guided her to lie out on her back, gently caressing her thought the fabric of her dress. His tongue ran along her crease of her thighs,suckling at the soft flesh with just the right amount of pressure.

“And?”

She blinked hand, trying to remember. She’d been reciting the pledge, but where was she?

“And adversity,” he prompted patiently. 

Right.

“And adversity,” she intoned, arching towards him. She needed more than his touch. “Please Link…”

“Keep going and so will I,” he promised, rocking against the side of the bed to ease his own arousal. 

She took a deep breath, lying her head back. “And you have proven yourself worthy of the blessings of the Goddess Hylia.” She nearly cried out as his tongue joined his fingers again. She could feel her body tense, desperate for release. But then, she knew what she had to do to receive it. 

“Whether skyward bound... adrift in time, or steeped in the-- the glowing embers of twilight,” she felt him shift, his lips capturing her clit and sucking hard. “The sacred blade is forever bound to… the soul of the hero.” She was so close. She bucked against him as his fingers curled again. 

“We pray… we… pray--” 

And then she was lost. Her mouth fell open, unspoken words on the tip of her tongue as his skilled hands and mouth guided her through oblivion. Her back arched off the bed, forcing her head back into the sheets as she cried out to Hylia and any other Gods that were listening. 

When she came back to herself, she was stretched across her featherbed, Link’s fingers slowing inside her as he kissed the inside of her thighs, soothing what she could now feel were tiny bruises peppering her pale legs. 

She took a deep breath, forcing herself to meet his eyes. 

He looked so perfect before her. His strength apparent in his every movement, and yet he submitted before her, willing and eager. His green eyes shone with affection and when he smiled at her, it was like the rest of the world faded away. 

Once he slipped his fingers from her, she sat up all the way, leaned in close to rest her forehead against his.

“We pray for your protection, and we hope that the two of you will grow stronger together as one,” she finished, before giving him a soft kiss on the lips. He sighed into the touch, straining for her lips even as she pulled away.

His hands stroked her thighs down to her knees and back up, gently bringing her back to herself. 

“I think we’ve done pretty well,” he said thoughtfully.

“Hm?” she stoked his jawline, not sure she followed.

“That the two of you will grow stronger together as one,“ he repeated her final words.

“You know that was meant to mean the Hero and the Master Sword. Not you and I.”

He shrugged dismissively. 

“I like it better about us. Because you do. Make me stronger than I ever thought possible.” He smiled and took her hand, raising it to his lips. “Thank you for indulging me, My Queen.”

She blushed as his lips brushed the back of her hand. “You know...I wouldn’t mind indulging you again. If you had other fantasies…” 

“Too many to count, I’m afraid,” he admitted with a laugh. “But they all pale in comparison to the real thing.”

She sighed, love and affection flooding her head. 

“Come up off the floor, my love. Let me care for you as you have for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Something naughty that's been simmering for a couple days now. 
> 
> Please leave Kudos or Comments.


End file.
